the haunted house
by crazed zombie
Summary: ben kevin and gwen go to a small town to investigate mysterious reports of a ghost haunting a house thinking its just another dnalien way to cover up dissapperances but they find a strange boy with stranger powers ocXoc and gweven


ladies and gentlemen welcome to another project of crazed zombie well everyone talks about there ben 10 ocs well this one is one of my favorites i made him based on someone elses but i like this one hes pretty badass. and here he is his story how he meets ben and the gang roll the film.

--

i dont know about this james said the thin blonde haired girl looking at the supposedly haunted house

dont worry vanessa we will be fine said the large muscular jock wrapping his arm aroud her

isnt this house supposed to be haunted and that creepy kid lives here vanessa said nervously

yeah that kid has been scarying people away from his house for as long as i can remember james said

yeah mabye we should just leave him alone i mean if he works so hard at it i think he deserves to e left alone vanessa said backing towards the gate that slammed shut by itself make her jump inot james arms

ok we cant leave now james said jeking at the gate doors the front door flew open

agh vanessa yelped shaking in fear

come on hes inviteing us in now said james walking through the door

james wait up vanessa yelled at him following through the door

hey vanessa come check this out he said from the other room

she entered the room cautiously and saw him sitting there eating a cookie in a lounge chair ugh dont eat that it might be poisined she said

agh dont worry hes never killed anybody hes just being a gratious host this time he said eating another cookie.

suddenly the floor gave out beneath vanessa aghhhhhhhhhh she scream trying to grab onto something

vanessa james scream jumping at the hole that closed up instantly in the floor.

hey you freak wheres vanessa he screamed looking around franticly the fire in the fire place begain moveing out it forming itself into a serpent agh he beagian runnung toward the door

tch tch leaving so soon you just got here and without vanessa its shamefull said the bony boy with dark hair over his eyes.

let me out you freak and give me back vanessa he demanded trying to sound threating

huh ow vanessa already left my humble abode she respected my privacy she waiting in the car the boy said smileing wickedly

ugh i have plenty of respect for your privacy james said as the boy stepped down the stairs

no you dont but you will he said as the shadows shifted around them making horrific monsters appear.

aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh he screamed grabing the door and jerking violently

huh whats that i smell the boy said sniffing the air sapphire ruby diamon and jade i smell james lemonade he began laughing maniacly as the door swung open and james bolted out the door.

--

with ben,kevin,and gwen

--

so this house is haunted gwen said smileing

no i think some of the dnaliens are scaring away people from there base kevin said vaguely

yeah it makes sense they have done things less beleveable ben said holding his chin thoughtfully

i guess but i dont like this what if it actually is a ghost gwen said shivering at the thought

ghost arent real said kevin looking at her in disbelief

yeah they are remember ghostfreak ben said pointing at kevin

ow right kevin said thinking it over but why would he be haunting some dump in the middle of nowhere kevin said

well lets find out ask the people about how it happens gwen said smile as kevin pulled into the convencie store parking lot

hey man hows it going kevin said entering the store and going toward the slushies.

ugh hellos sir we were wondering about the haunted house gwen asked politely

of coarse you are we get alot of people come here to see the haunted house he said laughing and rubbin his large gut.

really you make it sound like the best thing to ever happen to you gwen said looking confused

yeah that boy is the absoultely a Godsend said the man

that boy she asked curiously seeing bens and kevin interst perked

yeah he comes in here every friday and i give him his order for free the man said laughing

for free why gwne asked confused thoruhly

that boy brings me so much business all the costomers he brought me put my kid through college he said

oh realy do you think we could meet him gwen asked

sure he will be here about ten tonight though hes not much of a talker he said

ok so we are going to wait here for four hours kevin said sucking on his slushie

no we need to learn more get talk to some more people we will meet back here in two hours she said walking off.

--two hours later--

gwen was waiting impatiently by kevins car

hey gwen ben said walking up so find anything out ben asked

yeah they all say the same thing gwen was interruped by kevin

this freak lives in this house and scares everyone who comes near it kevin said walking up behind them

yeah they did and they where a little harsher sometimes ben said looking sympathetic

everyone in this town except for that guy kevin said pointing in the direction of the convence store

yeah its kinda said gwen said frowning as she sat down in the car

--two more hours later--

that has to be him kevin said pointing down the street seeing a pale skinny boy walking down the street dissappearing in between the pools of light made by the street lamps.

you think ben said sarcastic looking at the boy

really creepy looking boy gwen said looking him over he was about six foot thin and pale his hair was black and covered his eyes he was wearing a black shirt with the jolly roger on it with lighting bolts crossed beneath it and long black jeans

uhhuh well we got to talk to this kid kevin said stepping out of his car

the boy enterd the convence store and the man handed him a box filled with his supplies kevin enterd after him and said hey kid we need to talk to you

the boy jerked his head toward kevin and frowned at him before walking out the emrgency exit

hey stop kevin said chasring after him and busting the door open and seeing nothing

way to go kevin you scared him off ben said crossing her arms

hes like that to everybody the clerk said smileing at the boys

why is he like that gwen asked curious

he doesnt trust people everybody hes ever meet has been horrible to him called him a freak even beat the poor boy the clerk said looking sad

so where is this haunted house ben asked

--

me:next time the haunted house

oc:ugh huh thats lame

me:shut it and to my loyal fans tune in next time and find out what happens


End file.
